This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to carburetion systems for internal combustion engines, and to engine block, crankcase, and intake manifold constructions for internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose internal combustion engines and/or carburetors:
Conover; 3,166,054 Jan. 19, 1965 PA0 Conover; 3,269,374 Aug. 30, 1966 PA0 Blanchard; 3,759,493 Sept. 18, 1973 PA0 Kiekhaefer; 3,851,631 Dec. 3, 1974 PA0 Kusche; 4,244,332 Jan. 13, 1981 PA0 Ikoma; 4,261,305 Apr. 14, 1981 PA0 Tyner; 4,266,514 May 12, 1981 PA0 Miles; 3,138,646 June 23, 1964 PA0 Korte; 3,105,861 Oct. 1, 1963 PA0 Currie; 3,544,083 Dec. 1, 1970 PA0 Dye; 3,561,736 Feb. 9, 1971 PA0 Carlson; 3,109,043 Oct. 29, 1963 PA0 Yoshioka; 4,016,838 Apr. 12, 1977 PA0 Kieknaefer; 2,630,791 Mar. 10, 1953 PA0 Bickhaus; 3,575,390 Apr. 20, 1971 PA0 Carlson; 3,104,272 Sep. 17, 1963 PA0 Conant; 3,166,611 Jan. 19, 1965 PA0 Carlson; 3,313,532 Apr. 11, 1967 PA0 Korte; 3,321,195 May 23, 1967 PA0 Scanland; 3,416,845 Dec. 17, 1968